Pulse-width modulating (PWM) current regulators are widely used in modern electronic applications. Particularly, PWM current regulators may be used to control current levels produced within a switched current circuit (for example, a switched power supply circuit, such as an H-bridge). Control of the current levels within the switched current circuit is often achieved by modulating the pulse-width and/or duty cycle of a signal controlling the application of a power source (e.g., voltage source or current source) applied to the switched current circuit. In many approaches, application of power to the switched current circuit is controlled by switching transistors that selectively apply power or cease application of power to the switched current circuit under the control of a PWM current regulator.
Different PWM current regulators presently exist, implementing a variety of differing current regulation techniques. Though suitable in some instances, such techniques may not meet the needs of all applications and settings. Many if not most of these techniques are based on a peak current control and thus do not provide for compensation for load or circuit conditions. This results in average currents that may not match a required or specified average current. Further, other techniques may result in peak currents or current thresholds that are too high, resulting in increased power dissipation and unnecessarily high operating temperatures.